Secreto
by Puuum
Summary: Eddward solo tendría que fingir que nada había pasado. Solo tendría que seguir con ese amor platónico...Tendría que seguir amando a alguien en secreto ¿O no? - Para quienes lo pidieron. Segunda parte y final.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenas, gente~ Les he traído un nuevo proyecto. Dejé de lado el de una amiga y el otro que tenía planeado, pero ya saben.. cuando la inspiración ataca, ataca ;3; Creo que... just that. Quiero hacer crecer el Fandom que está re pequeñito :C Ah. Soy asquerosamente mala para los títulos, pero hago lo que puedo w_

**Disclaimer****: **_Ed, Edd 'n Eddy no me pertenece. Los personajes son, originalmente, de Danny Antonucci. Solo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginación (o algo así) para fines NO-lucrativos de fans para fans. _

_¡Que disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**Secreto.**

**.**

**.**

Doble D estaba apoyado en los casilleros de la escuela, la mirada baja y pensativo. Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que iba a una secundaria distinta. Se preguntaba por qué no podía estar en las mismas que Eddy y Ed. Sin ellos, le era muy difícil hablar con los demás. No tenía a nadie ahí, salvo una única amiga... pero ella no siempre podía estar con Eddward, debido a que no iban al mismo salón.

Había otro a quien el de gorra negra conocía en la secundaria: Kevin. Ese chico que había atormentado a él y a sus amigos cuando eran un poco más jóvenes. Aquel que había robado su corazón por completo.

Era muy estúpido, lo sabía. Es que ambos eran hombres y él, además, era el más popular de la escuela... ¿cómo podría alguien como el pelirrojo fijarse en ese chico tan... callado y tímido? Era imposible.

Todos los días iba a la cancha de futbol y se quedaba en las gradas viendo lo bien que jugaba. Edd, como buen estudiante que era, se había leído todos los libros de futbol americano que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Sabía la técnica de cada movimiento y, por supuesto, evaluaba el desempeño del pelirrojo mientras jugaba. No dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada a cada segundo hasta que el entrenamiento terminaba. Kevin... El mariscal de campo. Siendo toda su corta vida un atleta. Claro, no se podía esperar menos de él.

Ese día, sin embargo, el entrenador le regañó excesivamente, y es que el de gorra roja era excelente jugando, salvo que le era un tanto complicado prestar atención a todas las cosas que pasaban en el campo. No podía pensar en más de una cosa a la vez, porque se distraía. Si intentaba adelantar la jugada del otro equipo, le era difícil recibir bien el balón y lanzarlo de inmediato. O a veces tenía planeado lanzar el balón, sin darse cuenta de quién venía adelante. Eso no podía pasar en un mariscal de campo, y él lo sabía bien.

— Maldita sea, Kevin. El partido es en una semana —Habló el entrenador, deteniendo toda la práctica—. Si no te pones enserio y juegas como se debe, usaré al mariscal reemplazante.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y asintió.

—Sí, entrenador.

— Bien, la práctica terminó por hoy. A las duchas.

— ¡Muy bien, Kevin!

— ¡Muchas gracias, capitán!

Se escuchaban felicitaciones irónicas por parte de su equipo. Rodó los ojos y suspiró, viendo en dirección a las gradas, como el de pelo negro cogía su bolso escolar y se levantaba para retirarse.

— ¡Oye, Doble tonto! —Exclamó con una sonrisa, corriendo hacia aquel lugar y acercándose. Eddward poniéndose muy nervioso, comenzando a sudar y jugando con la correa de su bolso que atravesaba su cuerpo en diagonal.

— Sa-saludos, Kevin... ¿qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó amablemente, a lo que el otro rió por la forma en que le trataba.

— Tanto tiempo sin hablar ¿no crees?

— Y s-sin vernos... —Murmuró, desviando su mirada con un sonrojo en sus pómulos.

— De eso nada —Sonrió de forma divertida—. Tú siempre vienes aquí a ver el entrenamiento, y yo te he visto... así que técnicamente nos hemos visto.

— A-ah... —Se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en alguna forma de cambiar el tema. En cuanto se le ocurrió, lo miró con una sonrisa—. Hoy fue un buen entrenamiento.

— ¿Lo fue? —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, viendo luego el campo—. Estuve horrible, y el entrenador está por echarme del equipo... o al menos de ser el mariscal.

— Sí... oí eso. Es lamentable, Kevin...

— Como sea. Hasta luego, tonto. —El de gorra roja se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Eddward se armó de valor, inflando el pecho y siguiéndole por detrás.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu problema... —Kevin se detuvo, mirándole incrédulo y con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Tú? ¿Acaso ahora te volviste atleta? Si hace un par de años apenas y podías correr una cuadra y te cansabas... ¿qué puedes saber tú de deportes? —El de gorra negra se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos.

— He estudiado mucho sobre el futbol —Primero, el más alto quedó un poco confundido y pensativo, pero antes de responder algo, el de ojos cyan habló otra vez—. A-además, lo que necesitas no es saber de eso —Comentó—. Es, más bien, aprender a concentrarte y poder hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

» Po-porque tu problema no es no saber jugar, que sí sabes... e-es poder hacer todo eso ¿Me equivoco? —Lo miró tímido.

— Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón —El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba y sonrió de lado—. Está bien. Iré a tomar una ducha. Nos vemos en los estacionamientos, junto a mi motocicleta. Espérame ahí.

En cuanto el de gorra roja se retiró, los ojos de Eddward brillaron y sonrió ampliamente. No podía creerlo. Había logrado indirectamente que el otro le invitara a su casa. Iban... ¡iban a estar solos en casa de Kevin! ¡Y todo había sido gracias a el valor que tuvo para ofrecerle su ayuda! Su corazón latía rápidamente. No se lo podía creer. Eso debía ser un sueño, seguro.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué aquello le importaba? era él quien estaba interesado en el de ojos verdes, pero... ¿qué pensaría éste de Edd? Siempre le llamaba tonto, y en la escuela tenía fama de conquistador... ¿por qué entre tantas chicas lo elegiría a él? No. Era imposible que sintiera algo por él ¿por qué? Ambos eran hombres. Kevin simplemente había aceptado porque... bueno, porque si no aprendía cómo manejarse sería sustituido y seguramente él no quería eso.

Suspiró. Su ánimo había disminuido considerablemente desde que comenzó a pensar en esas cosas. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar cualquier idea, fuera buena o mala, de su mente. Sobre todo de alejar la imagen de Kevin de ahí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los estacionamientos como el otro le había ordenado, buscando con la mirada su moto al llegar. La conocía bien. Una Triumph Bonneville T100 negra con unas cuantas flamas en sus costados. También había estudiado mucho de ella. Desde que vio a Kevin llegar con ésta en vez de su típica bicicleta, que ya era un juego de niños. Se golpeó interiormente por hacer todo ello. Su amiga siempre le recordaba que no era sano que estuviese así de embobado por alguien a tal punto de llegar a estudiar las cosas que él hacía para, quizás, si entablaban alguna vez conversación, tener por lo menos un gusto en común... o un tema del cuál hablar, pero la respuesta de Doble D a esto siempre era "Yo estudio para obtener conocimiento y para nada más", sin embargo la chica siempre supo que no era así. Debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota. Ya casi parecía psicópata.

Se quedó de pie junto a la moto, observándola, cada detalle. De todas formas le parecía hermosa, fuera o no de Kevin. La tenía bien cuidada. Con mantención, y seguramente todo lo hacía él al igual como lo hacía con su bicicleta, aunque claro, esto era algo más complejo.

— ¡Hey, Doble tonto! —Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Miró hacia donde venía el mismo, sabiendo ya de quien se trataba. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su lado y sonrió ladino—. No creí que encontraras mi motocicleta, y había olvidado decirte cómo ubicarla. Estaba preocupado porque te hubieses perdido o algo así. —Una leve carcajada escapó de sus labios. Los pómulos de Doble D se habían coloreado ¿Kevin se había preocupado por él?

— Que amable de tu parte, Kevin, pero usando un poco de lógica y conociéndote como lo hago yo, es sencillo-

— ¿Qué tanto me conoces? —Interrumpió el más alto, viéndole de forma seria. El otro se sonrojó aún más. No se había percatado de ese detalle.

— ¡Ah! L-lo... lo suficiente... —Comentó, jugando con sus manos sobre su propio pecho y bajando la mirada—. Recuerda que vivíamos en el mismo sitio... hasta que tus padres decidieron mudarse. —La expresión del otro se relajó y rió ligeramente.

— Es cierto. Casi lo había olvidado —Cogió el casco que colgaba de la moto y lo puso en la cabeza de su acompañante, a quien le quedaba un tanto grande. Se lo afirmó como pudo con las correas que tenía—. Ten, esto te protegerá si tenemos un accidente fatal o algo así. —Sonrió divertido. Eddward frunció el ceño.

— E-eso no es divertido, Kevin —Se quejó y miró hacia todos lados—. Y por cierto... ¿uno para ti?

— No los necesito. Soy lo suficientemente bueno para controlar a este bebe, que no habrá problema si esta vez es otro quien se protege la cabeza.

El pelirrojo pasó su pierna por arriba de la moto para subirse a ésta, esperando luego que el otro lo hiciera tras él, sin embargo a Edd le invadió una terrible timidez y bajó su mirada, negando.

— N-No puedo hacerlo... me ... da miedo —Dijo como excusa. Tal vez sí sentía algo de miedo al ser la primera vez que montaba en uno de esos 'ataúdes con ruedas', pero no era nada comparado con la vergüenza que le daba tener que estar atrás del otro y tan, tan cerca. El de ojos verdes soltó una risa.

— Oye, no te pasará nada. Llegaremos pronto, y apenas sentirás el viaje.

Cuando al fin pudo convencer al más bajo de subir, hizo andar el motor, lo que le produjo a éste un pequeño sobresalto. Kevin rió una vez más ante lo adorable y suspiró, haciendo rugir el motor con el acelerador.

— Ahora sujétate fuerte a mi si no quieres morir.

— ¡K-Kevin! —Edd se quejó por aquella broma, pero suspiró y, luego de ver por un momento la cintura del otro con su rostro muy rojo, lo abrazó y lo sostuvo con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos de igual forma, su corazón a mil por segundo. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó también por las mejillas del más alto, pero procuró alejarlo, sacudiendo su rostro, y dirigiéndose a su casa.

El viaje no tuvo mayores complicaciones (salvo algunas jugarretas que le hacía Kevin a Edd con respecto a la velocidad del vehículo y que hacían al otro abrazarse más aún a él si fuera posible) y, luego de estacionar la motocicleta en su lugar, ambos fueron hasta la entrada.

Los ojos de Edd se iluminaron. Jamás había visto una casa tan grande como ella, pero seguramente era exagerar, porque no es como si hubiese visto muchas casas distintas a las del _cul-de-sac._

De todas formas ¿cómo es que el padre del pelirrojo había ganado tanto dinero como para poder moverse de su antiguo barrio a aquella casa que estaba en la periferia de la ciudad? Y con gran tamaño... La última vez que Kevin habló de su padre, estaba seguro haber escuchado que vendía aquellos caramelos que tanto le gustaban a él y a sus amigos, pero vendiendo no se podía ganar mucho ¿o sí?

Entraron al lugar y el pelirrojo dejó su mochila en el suelo de forma desordenada para luego ir a la cocina por algo. Mientras, Eddward se dispuso a levantar lo que al otro no le había importado y lo dejó sobre el sofá pulcramente. A un lado de ésta, dejó su propio bolso escolar y luego siguió a Kevin quien había abierto una lata de cerveza y ahora bebía de ella.

— ¿Quieres una? —Preguntó, mirando al chico.

— N-no bebo, Kevin. Y tú tampoco d-deberías... —Comentó—. Eres un atleta, después de todo.

— Tch. —Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, prefiriendo no responderle — ¿Quieres algo?

— ¿Podría beber algo de jugo?

Luego de que Doble D obtuviese su jugo, salieron ambos al jardín trasero, donde había una amplia piscina y unas cuantas sillas de playa en la orilla. Se sentaron en ellas y se quedaron en silencio. Kevin observaba las nubes con un suspiro y su mirada como perdida. El otro lo veía a él. Delineaba con sus ojos el perfil por completo del chico. De pies a cabeza. Cada rincón y minúsculo detalle que alcanzara a captar desde su posición.

Sacudió su rostro de forma suave y suspiró, levantándose y entrando al hogar del más alto, que lo miró con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido, habiendo despertado de su ensoñación. Se preguntaba dónde había ido, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el otro volvió casi de inmediato con un estuche en su mano.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Preguntó, impaciente. El más bajo, sin embargo, le ignoró, sentándose en la silla con una sonrisa y abriendo la dichosa funda y sacando de él un aparato de color negro— ¿Acaso es una...?

— Nintendo 3DS. —Contestó Eddward casi de inmediato, interrumpiendo al dueño de casa.

— Oye, eso es genial ¿sí? pero se supone que tú venías a ayudarme con mi problema.

— Es lo que haré —Le sonrió y tendió la pequeña consola al chico, quien la tomó con curiosidad, sin comprender nada—. Por favor, adelante. Juega.

Kevin, un tanto frustrado por no sentir la ayuda del otro, abrió el aparato y lo encendió, haciendo lo que el otro le indicaba y comenzando a jugar. Edd lo vio un momento en silencio, esperando a que el otro estuviera completamente concentrado y sonrió un poco más, acomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más pequeños y nos insultabas a mis amigos y a mí? Nos tratabas muy mal.

— Ngh —Fue la única reacción que tuvo el otro, pues ahora que estaba enfrascado en el juego, no quería perder. Edd, sabiendo esto, debía intentar sacarle de ahí, pero sin que el otro dejara de jugar y avanzar en ello.

— Deberías recordarlo, Kevin. Incluso recuerdo una vez en que te imitamos para que nos dieras de los caramelos que tu padre te había regalado —Soltó una risita y miró al pelirrojo, que seguía igual— ¿Kevin? —No hubo respuesta— ¿Kevin? —Seguía igual— ¿¡Kevin, lo recuerdas!? —Ésta vez alzó un poco más la voz, sin querer ser grosero y el otro frunció el ceño.

— ¡Que sí, que sí! —Se quejó, pero en cuanto terminó de hablar, del juego se escuchó una musiquita que anunciaba la pérdida de la partida. Esto enojó mucho al de gorra roja—. Maldición.

Así estuvieron mucho tiempo. Hasta llegada la noche, de hecho. Kevin se había frustrado al no haberle salido bien. Eso no iba a funcionar. De seguro lo quitarían del equipo... Se levantó en mitad del intento, dejó a un lado la consola y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejarla en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la piscina y se daba un chapuzón nocturno en ropa interior. Eddward se sonrojó bastante al ver al otro en 'paños menores', pero se apresuró a levantarse de la silla y recoger su ropa, dejándola doblada sobre el asiento del otro, viéndole luego nadar bajo el agua. Definitivamente su cuerpo era... perfecto.

Sacudió su rostro una vez más y suspiró, acercándose a la orilla.

— Ven. Sumérgete, tonto.

— P-pero no tengo bañador.. Sería algo vergonzoso que me vieras semi-desnudo —Negó de inmediato el de pelo negro. El otro rió con suavidad dentro del agua, nadando hacia la orilla y viéndole hacia arriba.

— Al menos podrías meter los pies ¿no crees? —El de pelo negro lo pensó un momento, mirando hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

— E-está bien... supongo que no pasa nada —Aceptó y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, quitándose con cuidado los zapatos y las largas calcetas rojas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, dejándolas ordenadamente juntos y a un lado, cuidando que no se mojaran. Adentró sus pies al agua y sonrió ante la calidez. Siendo de noche, el agua estaba tibia. Kevin sonrió y salió del agua, sentándose junto al de gorra negra, mientras éste veía hacia el cielo, las estrellas que se veían perfectamente desde ese lugar.

— Te gusta todo esto ¿no, Doble tonto?

— Ciertamente, Kevin —Respondió casi como embobado, siendo observado por el pelirrojo.

Estuvieron entonces un largo rato hablando de cosas realmente sin importancia, compartiendo anécdotas e incluso recordando los tiempos donde Kevin vivía en el _cul-de-sac _junto con él y todos los demás chicos del vecindario. Fue muy divertido... al menos hasta que el de gorra roja miró a Edd y dijo:

— Nunca te he visto con alguien en la secundaria... ¿Por qué es eso?

— B-bueno... —El genio bajó la mirada—. No logro ser muy sociable aquí... todos son bastante intimidantes. Prefiero no meterme con nadie y así, quizás, nadie se meta conmigo. —Suspiró.

— Ya veo... entonces ¿nunca has dado un beso? —Soltó una pequeña risa, viéndole, subiendo un pie al borde de la piscina, apoyando así su brazo en su rodilla.

— ¡K-Kevin! —Exclamó Edd muy rojo— ¡E-esas cosas son personales y no s-se preguntan!

— Vamos, estamos los dos solos. Solamente yo lo sabré— Hubo un momento de silencio. Eddward observaba el agua que apenas se movía con pequeñas ondas por los leves movimientos que hacía con sus pies. Suspiró ligeramente y negó.

— Jamás he b-besado a nadie.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta nadie en toda la escuela?

— Y-yo... —Suspiró de nueva cuenta— Sí, me gusta alguien. Pero lo nuestro es imposible. Improbable. Impensable —Lo miró con suma curiosidad—. Tú, en cambio, ya debes haber besado a muchas chicas ¿no? —Sonrió de forma un tanto divertida, aunque en el fondo, saber aquello le dolía más de lo que podría haber imaginado. El pensar que los labios de Kevin ya habían pasado por quién sabe cuánta chica le provocaba una presión bastante molesta en el pecho que no sabía cómo quitar.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —Comentó con una sonrisa y volvió al agua, abriéndose paso por ésta con sus manos como si nada, aunque caminando.

— Bueno... c-con alguien tan popular como tú, no había duda —Soltó una risita, pero no se veía ni un poco de alegría en su rostro. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? El pelirrojo y él no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos. Con suerte... pero el simple hecho de imaginárselo con otra persona que no fuera él, le era simplemente... irritante. No lo iba a demostrar, claro. Eso significaría tener que decirle al otro que le gustaba.

Ambos en silencio, que solo era interrumpido por movimientos momentáneos del agua por estar el pelirrojo dentro, que volvió a salir y sentarse junto a su invitado, quien lo miró curioso. Éste infló su pecho para tomar valor y hablar.

— Estamos a un año y algo de graduarnos, y no has dado un beso antes.

— E-es que... le tomo m-más importancia a los e-estudios, Kevin. No e-es gran cosa.

— Yo puedo ayudarte —Soltó de pronto—. Mi política es que no puedes salir de la secundaria sin haber dado un beso —Edd se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento y le vio, no pudiendo evitar que sus pómulos enrojecieran con furia... ¿Acaso Kevin le estaba ofreciendo su... ayuda? No. Era imposible. Al menos no en eso. Rió un tanto nervioso, sin dejar de verle— ¿Qué? Si lo que piensas es que soy gay o algo por el estilo, retráctate, porque no es cierto. Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda como tú lo hiciste.

— Este... bueno, yo...

— Nadie lo sabrá. Además, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente guapo? —Soltó una risa ante su propia broma y siguió esperando la respuesta del otro, expectante.

— Eh... —Un tanto indeciso bajó su mirada y lo pensó. Tal vez sería la única vez que tuviese la oportunidad de besar a la única persona que había amado, al menos desde que tenía memoria ¿Cómo rechazar una oportunidad así? Lo vio y asintió— S-supongo que no pasa nada si es para 'pagarme' e-en cierta forma.

Su propia respuesta le sorprendió y logró ponerle más tímido de lo que ya estaba. Desvió su mirada, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo había cogido sus mejillas y lo había hecho volver a mirar hacia él, acercándose y cerrando sus ojos hasta juntar ambos labios en un suave y simple beso, que dejó a Eddward helado. Apenas pudo darse cuenta cuando el otro se había separado y había soltado una risa.

— ¿Qué te pareció tu primer beso?

El más bajo demoró un poco en procesar todo y poder responder.

— N-no... no estuvo.. tan mal.

— ¿No tan mal? —Alzó una ceja —. Seguro que es el mejor beso que recibirás alguna vez.

— Bueno —Eddward soltó una pequeña y tímida risa—, t-tampoco tengo algún referente para poder compararlo. Así que no puedo opinar mu-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los mismos labios besándole de la misma forma, al menos por unos segundos. Entonces la lengua de Kevin comenzó a hacerse paso en la ajena, para comenzar a acariciar la otra con lentitud y cuidado, a veces presionando el labio inferior de Edd entre los suyos y hacer el beso algo más intenso y placentero. Al parecer lo logró, pues el más bajo cerró lentamente sus ojos y comenzó a corresponder un tanto torpe aquel beso, incluso soltando un pequeño jadeo ante las mordidas que daba de vez en cuando.

No podía creerlo. Le encantaba Kevin, y ahora le estaba besando ¡Debía ser un sueño! pero... se sentía tan real ¡Tan real y hermoso! No quería que aquello acabara. Podría estar así toda la noche. Con un simple beso como ese, se sentía más allá del paraíso. Era impresionante.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, se sintió en el fondo de la piscina, entreabriendo sus ojos y sorprendiéndose, nadando hasta la superficie y sacudiendo su cabeza, demasiado extrañado por ello, su ropa y gorra estaban empapados... ¿qué demonios era lo que había pasado?

Se acercó a la escalera y se quedó de pie ahí, buscando con su mirada al pelirrojo. Lo encontró un tanto más allá, conversando con un grupo de amigos que había llegado de sorpresa a casa del otro, a alentarle pues lo querían como mariscal. Entre ellos también había una chica. La amiga de Eddward, quien notó que el más bajo estaba dentro de la piscina y su nariz sangraba ligeramente.

— ¡Doble D! —Se acercó a él rápidamente, poniéndose de cuclillas en la orilla y acarició su mejilla— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —El empapado Eddward negó, intentando quitarse la sangre que había aparecido por un pequeño golpe accidental que el otro le había propiciado ante la rapidez de sus actos al levantarse y empujarle sin querer a la piscina.

— No es... nada —Dijo con un suspiro—. Solo me.. caí.

— Deberías secarte esa ropa e ir a tu casa a descansar. Quizás Kevin pueda...

— No —Le cortó—. Estoy bien. Me iré ahora a casa. —Dijo simplemente, quedándose ahí un momento.

Los amigos del dueño de casa reían mientras entraban a la casa para hablar todos juntos. La chica se levantó, suspirando con pesadez y sonrió luego, siguiendo a los demás del equipo, entrando al lugar.

Eddward frotó sus ojos y suspiró, viendo como el último en entrar a casa se detenía, viéndole. Era Kevin, quien simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa y se retiraba, cerrando la puerta que daba al jardín.

Una sonrisa. Solo en eso había quedado aquel pequeño secreto que nunca sería conocido por nadie, solo por ellos dos. Eddward solo tendría que fingir que nada había pasado aunque hubiese estado tan emocionado de besar a la persona que amaba. Y claro. Es que nunca pasaría algo con él. A Kevin no le gustaban los hombres. No. Solo tendría que seguir con ese amor platónico...

_Tendría que seguir amando a alguien en secreto._

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco por leer. _

**_¿Merece review~? _**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Ah! Luego de un tiempo bastante largo meditando si debía hacerlo, me dije a mi misma "Si tantos lectores lo piden ¿por qué no?". Sí, lo decidí hace un par de días ya, pero sinceramente me fue un tanto complicado seguir la historia, sobre todo porque tenía contemplado que fuese un one-shot ewe "¡Malvadas lectoras que quieren continuación!" me dije, pero bah ¡De todas formas las amo! Gracias por sus reviews. Les dejo este segundo capítulo Y FINAL de este fic -3- Espero que les guste. Lo hice con todo mi amour y esfuerzo._

**Disclaimer****: **EEnE no me pertenece, sino que a su dueño original Dani. 'u know. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans y blah, blah, blah.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

.

.

Kevin había entrado a su casa luego de haberle dedicado aquella sonrisa a Edd. Se sentía extraño y, la verdad, bastante decepcionado consigo mismo. Como le hubiese gustado haberse quedado un rato más con el más bajo. Le había golpeado la nariz sin querer y ahora estaba sangrando afuera, solo... pero... ¿por qué quería pasar más tiempo con él? Sacudió su rostro. Debía quitarse esas ideas en la cabeza ahora que tenía visitas nuevas en casa. Ya sabría el otro como volver al _cul-de-sac _por su cuenta. Sonaba triste, pero no podía hacer mucho más por él. Es decir, ¿qué más quería? Le había dado un beso. Su primero beso. Eso para un adolescente era... era importante. Uno debía salir de secundaria habiendo besado aunque sea a una persona. Era su política. Sin embargo, Eddward no parecía muy interesado en ser un "joven normal". Le preocupaban más los estudios ¿no? Entonces... ¿por qué había aceptado aquella proposición? ¿No sería que...?

— ¡Kevin! —Una voz femenina le interrumpió. Entonces sonrió levemente y vio a la chica.

— Ah. Vayan a mi habitación. Llevaré algunas cosas para beber y hablaremos ¿sí?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y subieron a la habitación del chico, que era en realidad bastante grande. Casi tanto como su salón, así que sus amigos entraron sin problema. Kevin, con la mirada baja, seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido con el otro. Tantos pensamientos, todos revueltos en su cabeza, sin poder aclarar ni uno de ellos.

Por otra parte, Edd estrujó su playera, que estaba completamente mojada hasta el punto de que grandes chorros cayeran al suelo. El chico suspiró y vio hacia adentro. Aún debía sacar su mochila. Esperaba que el pelirrojo no le hubiese cerrado la puerta. Ese sería un gran problema, sobre todo porque en el bolso tenía todo lo que necesitaba para un nuevo día de escuela.

Esperó a que Kevin subiera y el salón quedara vacío. Sólo entonces se adentró al lugar (sin poder evitar que gran parte del suelo bajo él quedara mojado) y cogió su bolso, cruzándoselo por el cuerpo y corriendo fuera del lugar... ¿cómo se iría ahora? Solo tenía una opción: Transporte público. Tendría que soportar tanta gente. Tantas bacterias. Vamos, que de la escuela a su casa solo tenía que compartir con quienes vivían con él en su barrio, de los que solía estar enterado cada vez que ellos se enfermaban para no acercárseles, sin embargo en un lugar público como aquel no sabía nada de nadie. Eran completos desconocidos. En cualquier momento alguien podría toserle encima y entonces se enfermaría y, por sus defensas bajas, podría llegar a morir (claro, eran exageraciones de su cabeza. Eso jamás pasaría, en realidad).

Suspiró antes de salir del jardín del otro. Sonó su móvil y, con curiosidad y algo de emoción, notó que tenía un mensaje. _¿De Kevin? _

"Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa más tarde. Mis padres vienen por mí."

Pero no. Al leer aquel mensaje y el remitente, notó que no era de quien esperaba, sino que de su mejor amiga... claro... ¿por qué el atleta le ofrecería aquello?

_Porque me ofreció un beso..._

Se sonrojó al recordar aquello y negó fuertemente, respondiendo el mensaje con otro en el que le explicaba que debía irse antes de que se resfriara por quedarse con la ropa mojada.

No soportaba más. Ese lugar le molestaba. Le molestaba estar ahí. Le había ofrecido un beso, entonces ¿era tan difícil un aventón a su casa? Suspiró, prefiriendo no pensar en ello y tomar el autobús a casa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kevin se encontraba ordenándolo todo después de que los chicos se habían ido cuando vio como en las sillas de la piscina se encontraba su ropa doblada. Recién lo recordaba. Edd se la había ordenado cuando éste descuidadamente se la quitó para darse un chapuzón. Rió por lo bajo. Era tan bobo. Tan tierno... ¿quién más podría hacer algo tan ridículamente innecesario? Solo Eddward, de eso estaba seguro...

Salió con su pijama puesto. Afuera hacía bastante frío, así que no se iba a mantener mucho ahí. Se dirigió a coger su ropa cuando encontró, donde había estado sentado el otro, la consola que el chico le había prestado para que pudiese practicar su concentración.

— ¿Edd olvidadizo? Debió haber estado muy apresurado en cuanto se fue.

Ante su propio comentario, se sintió un poco mal. Que torpe. Debió haberle dicho algo. Debió haberle ofrecido llevarle a su casa ¡O ropa seca, al menos! Que torpe.

Pero... ¿por qué le estaba preocupando tanto cómo era su trato para con el otro? Si desde pequeño había sido así e incluso más malvado con él... Bueno, aunque generalmente la culpa la tenía el bobo de Eddy. Doble D solía estar al margen de todo y solía pagarlas con su amigo por eso, porque eran buenos amigos. Mas, realmente, jamás quiso tratar mal a Edd. Admitía que sentía una especie de cariño especial por él más que por los otros dos Ed's que siempre le sacaban de quicio. Aquellas disculpas que solía darle por las travesuras de sus amigos, o lo educado que solía ser, incluso lo buena persona. Aún recordaba cuando fue atado a un árbol por los Ed's y Doble D, para que estuviese más cómodo, puso inocentemente una almohada en su cabeza ¡Había sido tan considerado y lindo!

Rió por lo bajo, pero sacudió su rostro ¿Por qué pensaba en aquellas cosas en ese momento? Era una tontería. todo había sido culpa del beso, que dejaba que esos pensamientos que había reprimido cuando era más pequeño fuesen libres en su cabeza y se mezclaran entre sí, dejándole más confuso aún. Suspiró y cogió la consola. Seguramente el otro la extrañaría. Ya se encargaría de llevársela al otro día a la escuela.

Entró de inmediato a su casa y cerró la puerta, corriendo a su habitación y guardando el nintendo 3DS en su mochila para no olvidarlo. Podía olvidar las tareas, los libros, pero no la DS de Edd. Algo le decía que mañana sería un excelente día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de comer un rápido desayuno, de bañarse y vestirse, subió a su motocicleta y se puso el casco. Estaba ansioso por llegar a la escuela e ir de inmediato al salón, donde seguro encontraría a Doble D para poder entregarle su juego. El solo hecho de pensar que iba a verle una vez más ese día le ponía ansioso. Verdaderamente ansioso, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, menos por las razones que, al parecer, le tenían de aquella forma.

Apenas y pudo poner el seguro anti-robo al vehículo, pues se apresuró a entrar corriendo al establecimiento y no detenerse a saludar a nadie. Su meta era fija: el salón de clases.

Mas cuando llegó ahí, no estaba el chico como de costumbre esperando las clases... ¿dónde se había metido ese idiota? Si no estaba ahí ¿dónde más podía estar?

Se dirigió al salón de quien sabía era la única amiga del de gorra en la secundaria y entró a hablarle.

— ¿No se ha aparecido por el salón? Eso es extraño. —Miró su reloj de pulsera un momento—. Tan solo quedan unos minutos para que comiencen las clases. Es imposible que no esté en el salón.

— Pues no está. Creí que tú sabrías dónde se había metido ese tonto. —Comentó el pelirrojo con un suspiro, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

— Podrías tratarlo con más cariño si es que lo necesitas tanto. —Dijo la chica, mientras tecleaba con gran rapidez en su móvil.

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo lo necesitaba? —Enseguida se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada, sus pómulos notablemente rojos—. Solo... tenía que entregarle algo.

— Ah. —La rubia suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia la pantalla de su teléfono celular—. Si quieres puedo entregárselo. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje contándome que está muy enfermo y no podrá venir hoy. Seguramente lo iré a ver.

— No. —Se negó Kevin de inmediato, viéndole con el ceño fruncido—. Yo lo haré, debo entregárselo en persona. Es muy importante para él.

— Bueno, bueno. Si es de vida o muerte, supongo que puedes ir. No creo que tenga problema, aunque deberías avisarle antes.

— Lo haré. —Respondió simplemente antes de salir del salón de la chica.

¡Mierda! Con que se había enfermado... seguramente fue por haberle tirado a la piscina sin querer... se ha quedado con su ropa mojada y no es un viaje del todo corto el que había que hacer de casa del pelirrojo hasta la suya, en el _cul-de-sac._ ¡Como si pudiese ser por otra cosa, genio!

Durante toda la clase estuvo reflexionando en lo que había pasado la noche pasada... ¿qué había sido todo eso? Le había dicho a Eddward que por supuesto que no era gay, sin embargo le ofreció un beso... ¡Un auténtico beso en los labios! Un beso que, para peor de él, había sido extremadamente... delicioso ¿Delicioso? Había sido demasiado perfecto para su gusto. Jamás había sido tan perfecto con ninguna chica ¿Por qué con Doble D lo había sido?

También debía plantearse el hecho de haber ofrecido tal cosa como si fuese nada ¿En realidad lo había hecho porque era su 'política'? ¿O simplemente ocupó aquello como excusa? Bueno, era verdad que antes de eso había besado a una que otra chica con aquella excusa, pero Eddward había sido el único hombre que había estado dispuesto a besar... ¿por qué? ¡Porque eran amigos de infancia! ¿No?...no, claro que no. De pequeños jamás fueron amigos. Al menos no de esos amigos que suelen estar juntos todo el día. Sin embargo, Kevin solía darle miradas furtivas al de pelo negro que éste le devolvía con una tímida sonrisa escondida tras su mano.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué Eddward tenía que ser tan lindo? ¿Lindo? Sí, claro que era lindo. Era hermoso. Más aún en esa expresión tímida que solía poner cuando algo le hacía enrojecer. Se golpeó la cabeza ¿Acaso se daba cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por otro hombre? ¿Comenzando o hacía ya un tiempo los tenía y ahora solo lo estaba aceptando? ¡No podía aceptarlo! ¡Fuera de hace tiempo o de ahora! ¡Era imposible que le gustara otro hombre! Que tonto era.

De todas formas, si así fuera, y aceptara alguno que otro sentimiento que tenía por allí escondido hacia el más bajo ¿cómo estaría tan seguro de que éste le correspondiera con lo mismo? ¡Claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad! ¡Hasta estaba seguro que Eddward y la chica de la otra clase tenían algo! ¡O al menos sentían algo el uno por el otro! ¿Por qué se arriesgaría por alguien como Kevin cuando tenía a una chica a sus pies? pero... ¿Edd era de esos chicos que tienen chicas a sus pies...? Realmente no. Más bien, más de una vez podría haber jurado que Doble D parecía una chica. O era tan delicado como una... ¡Y estaba seguro que también le gustaban los hombres! Bueno ¿y si era así? ¿Acaso Kevin sería su tipo? ¡Por supuesto! Era guapo... ¿por qué no podría gustarle a un hombre? ¡Y no era que aceptara que tenía sentimientos hacia Eddward! ¿Verdad...?

No tomó atención a la clase en todo momento ¿y cómo hacerlo? si de su mente no desaparecía la imagen del más bajo. Ese chico que le hacía suspirar ¡Le hacía suspirar un hombre! No podía creerlo. En cuanto el profesor se retiró, cogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila. Debía visitar el _cul-de-sac_. Debía visitar la casa de Eddward.

De inmediato salió del establecimiento y se subió a su motocicleta, echándola a andar con rapidez sin esperar mucho más. No debía gastar mucho tiempo. Debía llegar cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegó al barrio donde vivía hacía un par de años. No había cambiado en nada. Bueno, en nada, salvo que no se encontraban los chicos jugando fuera de sus casas como solían hacerlo antes. Todos habían crecido, ya fuera uno o dos años. Seguramente todos estarían en sus hogares, viendo televisión o en sus computadoras. Suspiró con una sonrisa y negó. No estaba ahí para ver a los demás, así que poco le importó averiguar dónde estaban. Su misión era otra.

Caminando con su mochila en su espalda, se acercó a la puerta de la que, recordaba, era la puerta del genio. Golpeó un par de veces y esperó, la mirada baja. Entonces pudo escuchar un "Enseguida voy" un tanto gangoso, lo que le hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Kevin? —Preguntó el dueño de casa en cuanto hubo abierto la puerta. Se sonrojó fuertemente por la vergüenza. Como había estado en cama todo el día, no se había vestido, por lo que ahora se presentaba frente al pelirrojo en pijamas.

— Hola, Doble tonto. —Dijo con una sonrisa y se abrió paso a su casa, sin importarle demasiado el otro. Éste lo vio con curiosidad.

— D-Disculpa, pero hoy estoy muy enfermo ¿sabes? No quiero contagiarte... —Le comentó, aunque la verdad era que no le quería tener en su casa mientras él estaba tan poco presentable. Aún así, y después de todo, ¿qué era lo que hacía Kevin en su casa? Sus ojos se iluminaron ¿Acaso estaba preocupado porque el otro había faltado a clases? Se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de hacer tan largo viaje para saber cómo estaba?

— No me importa. Realmente vine a dejarte algo. —Ah, así que solo había sido eso. Claro... ¿por qué más iría a verle? Y... ¿qué tendría que entregarle el otro?

Kevin sacó de su mochila la consola y se la tendió con una leve sonrisa.

— Ayer se te quedó en mi casa. —Miró al de pelo azabache, esperando que lo cogiera. Cuando así lo hizo, le sonrió levemente—. Es curioso ¿sabes? digo, el hecho de que seas olvidadizo. Ese no sueles ser tú.

Eddward se sonrojó ligeramente, observando su consola y suspirando. Así que solo había sido eso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado. Se decepcionó bastante, sin embargo ¿qué se supone que estaba esperando? Nada ¿no? No estaba esperando que llegara de la nada a su casa exclamando a los cuatro vientos '¡Edd! ¡Tienes que saber que te amo!'. Sí, claro. El día en que eso pasara...

— ¿Edd? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido de mi casa ayer? —Arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su culpa.

— Ya lo sabes. —Comentó el de gorra negra con la mirada baja—. Resulta que ayer debías atender a tus invitados... y yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

— Te resfriaste por mi culpa. —Murmuró con un suspiro, admitiendo lo obvio. Antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo, Kevin le interrumpió—. No intentes negarlo. Sé que debí haberme ofrecido a traerte de vuelta a tu casa. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza. Estaba un tanto idiota.

_"Un tanto idiota... ¿por el beso?" _quiso preguntar el de ojos cyan, pero se abstuvo. No podía decirle algo así... ¿Por qué se pondría idiota por el beso?

— Creo que... quizás no debí haberte besado. —Terminó.

— Yo... —Bajó su mirada, notablemente triste por aquella declaración... ¿O sea que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo? — Desde el principio te dije que no lo hicieras, Kevin. — Comentó hasta un tanto molesto.

— Edd...

— Te traeré algo de beber. —Le cortó y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde pequeñas lágrimas nublaban sus ojos mientras servía un par de vasos de jugo de naranja. Bueno, está bien. Tal vez a Kevin no le gustaran los hombres. Tal vez eran apenas amigos, pero ¿enserio? ¿de verdad debía decirle que se arrepentía de besarle? No sabía que había sido tan malo. No lo vio tan malo... ¿por qué el pelirrojo se arrepentía? Si jamás volvería a hacerlo. Podría haberlo, al menos, dejado en secreto. En ese espacio de su cerebro que debería ocupar para 'cosas sin mayor importancia en su vida'. Sin embargo no. Debía ir a restregarle a su propia cara que ese beso (que por lo demás, a Edd le había encantado) no había sido lo suficiente para él... aunque.. ni siquiera había ocupado esas palabras. Ni siquiera se había aclarado.

Suspiró y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. No lloraría frente a los ojos verdes que le estarían observando cuando saliera de la cocina.

Con la mirada baja y bandeja en mano se dirigió de vuelta al salón, dejando ésta en la mesita de centro y sentándose en el sofá. El de gorra roja se sentó junto a él, viéndole curioso ¿Los ojos de Doble D estaban rojos? ¿Acaso Doble D quería llorar?

— Gracias... —Dijo mientras le observaba.

— No hay de qué, Kevin.

Hubo un gran momento incómodo de silencio en el que ambos miraban sus vasos casi sin tocar. La del pelirrojo de vez en cuando se dirigía al genio junto a él, pero éste nunca levantó la mirada. Apenas y tenía ganas de beber algo del jugo.

— A lo que me refería... —Rompió el silencio entre ambos, haciendo que los ojos del otro se posaran en él—... era que —Suspiró para aclarar sus pensamientos—, al besarte, dejé que muchas cosas que sentía hacia ti que había reprimido cuando éramos más "niños" se liberaran nuevamente... —Confesó por fin—. Eso me está... me está confundiendo mucho ¿sabes? Es una experiencia nueva para mí que me guste un hombre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que... yo te gusto? —Preguntó el de gorra negra más que sorprendido, sus ojos como platos, sujetando su vaso con ambas manos con gran fuerza.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo —Dijo, acercándose un poco hacia él, lo que hizo que éste como acto reflejo se inclinara ligeramente hacia atrás—. Es por eso que quise besarte.

— C-creí que había sido por tu política de-

— No. Fue siempre mi deseo —Le cortó—. Desde que supe que me gustabas siempre quise besarte, pero sabiendo que era algo imposible yo... decidí esconder lo que sentía y simplemente decirme a mí mismo que no era cierto. Que no podía ser cierto. Ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento.

— ¿Completamente? —Al sentir que el pelirrojo se iba acercando poco a poco a él, Edd se iba alejando, hasta que llegó a un punto que no pudo retroceder más por culpa del descansa brazos que le detuvo. Entonces el atleta aprovechó para acorralarle ahí y acercarse a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios.

— Completamente.

Sin embargo, Doble D hizo su rostro hacia un lado.

— Te contagiaré.

— Mátame si es necesario... —Susurró el de ojos verdes— pero luego de darme ese beso.

Sin esperar respuesta, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y posó sus labios contra los del otro en un pequeño beso que poco a poco fue profundizándose. La lengua del pelirrojo se abrió paso sin problema, pues el otro estaba completamente dispuesto a recibir y corresponder aquella muestra de amor. Se sentía... un tanto distinto para ambos. Sobre todo para Edd, quien en un principio, al recibir su primer beso (y pensando que era simplemente porque no debía salir de secundaria sin haber besado), no lo sintió tan apasionantemente como éste. En el que estaba viviendo ahora podía sentir el cariño que le transmitía el otro que lo había hecho nada más porque quería y luego de haberle pronunciado esas palabras que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Que a Kevin le gustara desde hacía 'un tiempo' le daba esperanzas. Sentía lo mismo que él, y eso hacía que ese beso fuese especial. Que fuese hermoso y que ambos sintieran que no existía nada ni nadie más en el universo que ellos dos en su pequeña burbuja de la cual no querían salir. Querían que aquella experiencia durara para siempre. Quedarse sin aliento si era necesario. Morir así, besándose el uno al otro sin despegarse en ningún momento. Porque ambos se querían más de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

— ¡Hoy no viniste a la escuela! —Se quejaba un Eddward por su móvil antes de que la clase comenzara, su mano en su cadera y el ceño graciosamente fruncido—. Deberías ser más responsable, Kevin.

— Lo siento... Yo... —Se escuchó un fuerte estornudo y la voz se volvió más gangosa— creo que enfermé.

— Te lo advertí. Te advertí que si te acercabas a mi te contagiarías, pero ¿me escuchaste? Claro que no. —Escuchó una risa un tanto desganada del otro lado de la línea.

— Te quiero, Doble D.

— ... —Se quedó un momento en silencio, sus mejillas sonrojándose con furia, pareciendo un tomate. Menos mal que el pelirrojo no podía verle a través del teléfono, porque se burlaría de él—. Yo también a ti, Kevin... muchísimo.

No tenía caso ya esconderlo. Era imposible, de todas formas, que estuviese oculto por más tiempo. Ya era obvio cada vez que estaba frente al de ojos verdes ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería como jamás había querido a nadie en su vida! ¡Le encantaba! Y ya no era más un secreto. Al menos no para la persona más importante que tenía en su corazón.

**FIN.**

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no, entonces las culpo a ustedes que me obligaron a alargar (?) ¡Nah, es broma! ¡De verdad espero que les haya gustado el final! uwu ¡Espero verles en otros proyectos que tengo próximos a subir!_

_Las críticas ayudan a que mejore ;3 _

**_¿Merece review? _**

**V**


End file.
